Mashed Mew Mew
by vampxpirate
Summary: My first TMM fanfic. It's about what happens after the mew Project....so yeah only RxI for now more to come......
1. Nothing Changes

Ichigo Momomiya was not the ordinary teen. It had been a few years since the Mew project. She wasn't the best student but she seemed to be able to graduate. She had broken up with, Masaya Aoyama (a/n: Thank goodness!")She was still working at café mew mew but now all the mews lived there.

"IIIICCHHHIIIGGGGOOOOO!" her angry boss yelled, "Same old Ichigo…never wakes up on time for anything!"

"Ryou, you can't expect me to change old habits can you?" she asked coming down the stairs, in response to her boss yelling. She was tying her apron onto her red dress of a uniform. Ryou turned around to hide the blush that lit up his face.

"Ryou Shirogane! You yell at me to come downstairs and you ignore me flat!?"Ichigo screamed about ready to smack him to America. Too bad she was interrupted by Lettuce. Oh, sweet Lettuce couldn't handle being that way with Ryou. She could barely speak to anyone without being so helplessly nice.

"Uhm Ichigo? We need your help, the uhm… café….well it is very crowded…" that's all lettuce could say before Mint cut her off by saying "Ichigo get your ass in there and wait tables!"

Mint sat back down and sipped her favorite breakfast tea ever so calmly. Ryou went into the kitchen to dodge the enormous fight Ichigo and Mint were about to have. Right then Ichigo's face went deep red.

"I have to get my ass to work! I have to go wait tables?! Mint why the hell do you get to sit on your friggin' ass drinking tea all day!?" lettuce motioned for Ichigo to calm down, but her tirade continued.

In the background Ryou heard Ichigo screaming at Mint how Mint is always drinking tea, and not helping. Too bad he was unable to express his feelings for her. Now that Masaya was out of the way, he should've done it a long time ago. Why was he so scared?

He saw that Keiichiro was looking at him funny. "Uhm, Ryou are you feeling alright…Do I have to close the café? Is there something on your mind?" Keiichiro had always looked after Ryou when his parents died.

"Oh Keiichiro go fill a pastry!" Ryou smiled at Keiichiro to let him know everything was fine.

Ryou walked out of the kitchen to see Mint finishing her tea. He wondered if Ichigo was calm now, maybe then he could tell her soon. He looked around the café, no Ichigo. He went upstairs, he was ready to say something. Until, Ryou came to her room and he saw her sitting by a tree through the window.

"Ichigo…" he mumbled. 'I wonder if something's wrong.' He tried to contemplate her situation. He finally decided to go and talk to her. He turned to see a familiar face in the doorway.


	2. What!

* * *

I know I couldn't wait for my 3 reviews oh well here it is!

* * *

Previous chapter: _"Ichigo…" he mumbled. 'I wonder if something's wrong.' He tried to contemplate her situation. He finally decided to go and talk to her. He turned to see a familiar face in the doorway._

The face he saw wasn't a mew, wasn't Keiichiro, and wasn't one of his friends. "Kishuu is it?" Ryou started.

"Call me Kish," he replied, "so you're the one!"

Ryou was confused _'the one?' what the hell was this guy talking about? Why does he choose all times to come and bug me today? Ryou kept thinking. _

"What do you want?" Ryou said barely audible. He knew Kish would tell him that Ichigo would be his, and how Ryou would die if he went near her.

"I want you to take care of her," Kish blushed a deep red before stating, " I am no longer going to be able to look over her. The portal to my world will be closed soon. I will only have three days left with Ichigo. So that is why I am asking you."

Ryou was shocked. He couldn't believe what was happening. The girl of his dreams would only have to think of him… (That is if he ever tells her.)

"Pretty boy? Are you listening?" Kish asked. He wasn't ready to leave her. He was so ready to be in love because Masaya was gone for good (A/N: Thank God!), but he couldn't because his comrade, Pai brought up to the new leader of their kind dangers of leaving it open. "Damn Pai…" Kish mumbled to himself.

"Kish I had already planned on that," Ryou concluded. They sealed the deal with a handshake.

Meanwhile Ichigo was still sitting against the tree trunk. She remembered the good times, when they fought the aliens together as a team. But, all of that was ruined now. Zakuro was in Australia doing another movie, Mint was still broken from the loss of her idol, lettuce was seeing a man secretely, an d Pudding has to make sure all her siblings (now in their late teens) were still living under a roof. Although, most of them still worked at the café she missed when they used to be together.

"Why?..." she asked herself, "Why do these things happen?"

On top of that she couldn't stop thinking about her feelings. (Love, of course!) Kish had always been an annoying son of a bitch, but after their people stopped fighting, he became sweet. She turned her head and remembered how Ryou would always make her blush. Ichigo remembered how she wanted to be close to him, because he always made her feel safe.

"Why is it so fucking hard to choose!?" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kish and Ryou heard her yell. "Dude go," Ryou told Kish.

Then Kish nodded thanking Ryou. "Hope she's okay," Ryou said to himself as Kish dissolved away.

Ichigo battled with herself as Kish appeared in front of her and gave her a hug. She blushed a bit, yet wondered why he was doing this. He held on to Ichigo as long as he could before she pulled away.

"Kish, is something wrong?" Ichigo wondered out loud. She tugged his sleeve, because he seemed to turn away. "Ki-…" Ichigo could barely day his name before he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Ichigo, I can't stay forever. The portal to my world will be closed in a few days," Kish said. Ichigo looked up at him completely speechless. In her eyes Kish saw tears beginning to well up. So he held Ichigo close and let her cry. She cried for what seemed like an hour.

"Koneko-chan…?" Kish waited for a response… Nothing… Kish pulled away only to find Ichigo was so tired from crying she actually fell asleep. Kish picked her up and transported to her room, still in her uniform, Ichigo laid there and Kish blew her a kiss.

**Alethea: ****Still really short I know but I can't really**** think of good things to say…. And if you do have any ideas please review!!!!!**

**Ichigo: I wanna know what happens too!**

**Alethea :**** Be patient! If you ****review I**** will acknowledge you in the next chapter!**


	3. Last Goodbyes

**Ok I Said i would acknowledge you so::**

**shortysportsluva, EvolKitty, and MewIchiBlue93**

**Maybe next chapter I'll do it...who knows?!**

**Enjoy, nya!**

* * *

"Ugh here we go!" Mint yelled. Ryou, Mint, and Lettuce were in Ichigo's room waiting for her to wake up. Mint being impatient as she was couldn't take waiting for Ichigo. She was like a 3 year old in a candy shop waiting to get a lollipop, but the line was huge.

"Fat ass! Wake up you stupid-"Mint couldn't finish her sentence. Ichigo woke up. But, she woke up without even acknowledging they were in there. As oblivious as she was that morning they didn't open the café.

Ryou wasn't sure how to comfort a girl (never had a girlfriend + his mommy was dead). "Strawberry? Uhm are you going to b-be okay?" Ryou said stuttering slightly.

"I don't think so…." Was the first thing Ichigo had said that morning, "I don't think I'll ever be the same again." Her blank expression left distress on Ryou's face.

At that moment Keiichiro and Pudding came into the room with a rather large pastry. "Ichigo onee-sama? I made you my famous 'Pudding stack Ice-cream cake'." Pudding tried to get Ichigo's attention, but Ichigo wouldn't even glance.

"Pudding, sorry I'm not hungry right now," Ichigo said as she walked up stairs to her room. She quickly put on her flare jeans, blue tank, and black 'Victoria's Secret' sweatshirt with "Pink" written in gold letters across it. Then she climbed out her window, down a balcony to the grassy park outside the café.

Ryou grabbed his jacket, and told all of them at the café to stay till he got back. Keiichiro gave Ryou a look that said 'hurry go find her!' Ryou nodded.

"I'm off!" he said. Ryou shut the café doors and proceeded down the café's pathway. Ryou walked down the sidewalk of the park to notice a lump on top of the hill. He decided to see what was going on, so he ran up to find Ichigo crying.

"Strawberry?" Ryou asked gently. When /Ichigo recognized his voice she clung to him and continued to cry. But, this time Ryou held her. He held her, and wouldn't let go.

"Ryou? I think it's time we went back to the café," Ichigo said trying to push Ryou away. She pushed her hardest but Ryou wouldn't budge.

"NO! Just a bit longer…let me hold you." Ichigo came into complete shock. (Ichigo couldn't comprehend this right away) 'Did Ryou just ask for her to stay with him?'

"Ichigo?" Ryou pulled slightly so his arms were still around Ichigo's waist, "Ichigo...I have to talk to you. Ever since the first time I've seen you, you stole my heart!"

"I know you probably think it's too soon, too creepy, or maybe you found another guy…"Ryou let go and hung his head in shame. Ichigo screamed, "Finally!" Then pulled Ryou in for a kiss. She was about to pull away, until Ryou pulled her in longer. None of them broke until the need of air was apparent.

"C'mon let's go back," Ryou said taking Ichigo by the hand. She gladly followed him.

* * *

Few minutes later:

"Heeeyyyy! We're back!" Ichigo took the pleasure in saying. Ryou kind of blushed, and took his hand away from Ichigo so she could run to everyone else. Ichigo immediately ran into them with a big hug. Ryou saw her, smiled, and walked into the kitchen. He sighed deeply.

"Telling her went well I'm guessing" said an excited Keiichiro. Ryou nodded and blushed. Then, ryou looked past Keiichiro. Ryou saw a massive amount of pastries. "Keiichiro, what's with all the sweets?" he asked.

"We are having a little going away party for Master Kish," Keiichiro responded very politely.

"Oh ok…" Ryou said in disappointment. He hoped tonight Ichigo would be his, but plans change, "later Keii, by the way who's that girl I saw you sneak out with yesterday?"(A/N: You have to be patient "mystery girl" will be revealed.)

"Oh don't worry about me! Take care of your girlfriend!"Keiichiro smirked.

Soon Kish appeared next to Ryou in the café. "Oh, looks like the guest of honor is here!" Ryou announced. Everyone got up and went to hug him. Once that was done Keiichiro brought out tons of his delectable goodies. Kish's eyes widened when he saw all the cake.

They all sat down at different tables: Keiichiro, Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding. The next table was: Ryou, Ichigo, and Kish.

"Kish how'd this happen?" Ichigo asked intently. Everyone in the room looked at their table, awaiting Kish's explanation.

"Well it's very simple: Pai is a douche-bag! This is his fucking fault! Well, Pai was being a suck-up to our new elder, and suggested we close the portal. He told our elder it would be safer so the chances of enemies crossing would be impossible." He sat down and sipped his martini [A/N: Remember this is way after the whole Mew Project thing so they're like 22(except pudding who is 20)

"Well I have 10 minutes before the portal closes, so I should get going." Kish said as he waved to everyone.

"Kish let me come with you! After all, we'll never see each other again," Ichigo said, with a tear rolling down her face.

"Anything for my Konecko-chan!" he responded, with a grin.

The two walked side by side until they reached the center of the park where the portal was. Ichigo stopped and grabbed his arm. Kish looked back to see a crying Ichigo clutching his sleeve. She jumped on him, and turned it into a hug.

"Kish I know we'll never see each other again…" she choked out a sob, "So here, I made you this."

Ichigo handed Kish a scrapbook with a strawberry on the front. "Don't you ever forget me Kish!" she yelled, still crying. Kish picked up her chin, looked her in the eyes and told her, "Me? Kish? Forget my Konecko-chan? Never!"

She hugged him tight one last time. Then Kish walked in to the slowly shrinking portal. A tear rolled down her cheek as the last part of Kish disappeared into the portal.

* * *

**What'd you think???**

**Alethea: well i wrote this really quick so it prolly isn't good. anyway REVIEWWW!**

**Kish: Bring me back i wanna know what happens!**

**Alethea: People have to review!**


End file.
